1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf putting aids. More particularly, the invention comprises a portable practice putting green which is in combination a flexible base sheet and a flexible cover sheet molded together to form sealed inflatable chambers therebetween. A flexible artificial grass sheet having a putting cup is attached thereon. When not in use the portable practice putting green can be rolled up for storage or transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise golf putting aids which are permanent structures having variable contours. This allows golfers to practice driving and putting golf balls upon these permanent structures which are placed upon the floor.
Golf putting aids are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,673, issued to Peter W. Occhipinti on Sep. 12, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,412, issued to Bonny B. Koo on Jul. 1, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,265, issued to Kenneth H. Codlin on Aug. 15, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,971, issued to Ronald Wayne on Aug. 12, 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,673 to Occhipinti shows a selectively contourable putting green. It is a golf putting green simulator which includes an enclosed support member having a defined configuration over which synthetic grass is extended to provide a putting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,412 to Koo shows a putting practice green. It consists of a base, a plurality of inflatable bags and a top sheet of simulated grass surface. When the bags are inflated the top sheet is provided with selected undulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,265 to Codlin shows a practice putting green with variable contours. It is an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of varying the contours of a practice putting surface for improving a player's capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,971 to Wayne shows a variable contour practice putting green. The device is provided with selectively variable contours which allows a great variation in the shape of the contours.
In each one of these prior art inventions, the golf putting aids are permanent structures when assembled and placed upon the floor. By contrast, the present invention being a portable practice putting green has the ability to be rolled up and conveniently placed into storage or transported.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.